Superhero Squad REVAMP
by FandomRaiser
Summary: After Kaidou sets the psychic boy on edge with his ground-breaking discovery, more surprises begin to pop up one by one, day after day. In which every is developing powers and Saiki decides that this is wrong and looks for a solution, with this help of his friends of course. Superhero!AU Rated T for Toritsuka


**A/N: This is the Revamp of "Superhero Squad". None of the characters belong to me, only the plot. Sorry in advance for the short chapter and SUPER LATE post, but it's finally done... aka I'm finally getting off my ass and doing something for once.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

Shun stared blankly at the thoroughly shocked teenage male in front of him, a heavy silence settling between the two. One was awaiting a reaction, some sort of sign to prove his words, while the other's mind ran rampant, several rushed theories coming to mind instantaneously.

 _Did I slip up? Where, when, and how? No, that can't be it; I'm too careful. Thinking back, there wasn't any way at all that he could've found out, so how?_

Kusuo couldn't help but let out a startled sound, which was long delayed. The psychic couldn't process what was going on at that moment. He had never felt this way before, so exposed and vulnerable. It was a surprise when another voice spoke up, saying the words he couldn't bring himself to speak telepathically.

"What did you just say?"

The feeling felt foreign as words carelessly tumbled from his gaping mouth. Kusuo didn't even realize he had spoken until it happened, and a hand flew up to cover his mouth.

Shun furrowed his brows in response, taking a more serious demeanor as he repeated his statement.

"You are psychic, aren't you?"

* * *

 _Wait wait wait, stop right there. Author.. what have you done? Kaidou knows I'm a psychic? How did this even happen?_

 ** _I can do a flashback if you'd like?_**

 _Yes, please. I would even give away a coffee jelly to know how in the hell this happened._

 ** _Really? Hmm, I might just take you up on that offer._**

 _Wait, I said **a** coffee jelly, right?_

 **I don't know, I'm p _retty sure you said some._**

 _Lies and slander. I will give you one._

 ** _Relax, I'm just playing with you. Besides, if you want to know what happened so bad why don't you just jump to the original story and read there?_**

 _I can't do that; it is violating all sorts of dimensional laws. Not to mention the damage it could do to the fifth and sixth walls._

 ** _What about the fourth wall?_**

 _...You know there is no coming back from the damage you've inflicted onto it. Even I can't reverse what's been done._

 ** _Sorry, not sorry?_**

 _Flashback._

* * *

 ** _Third Person Point Of View_**

Kusuo woke with a start, eyes darting left and right as he began to familiarize his surroundings. The effects of his dream still held tightly onto him, instilling a strange foreboding sense into the psychic. _A prophetic dream?_ Saiki fancied, swinging his feet over the side of his blue sheet-clad when the pink-haired teen had any sort of dream, it turned out to be some sort of prophecy, but this time, the events seemed to slip away from his mind. _Is this what it feels like to dream..?_ He thought fleetingly, holding a hand to his head out of instinct. However, the throbbing pain that usually racked his head after such dreams did not occur and did little to convince Saiki that whatever sleep he had wasn't normal.. in his sense of normalcy of course. This unfamiliarity caused him a bit of unease, though he brushed off the rare sensation, opting instead to clear his mind by doing simple chores around his room. The task, of course, was fairly easy, but it did put his mind at rest. _Perhaps I really did only have a dream._

"Oh Ku~! Breakfast is ready!" A summoning call from his mother brought the slightly off-put psychic out of his room and down the descending staircase. He could already smell the pleasant and familiar aroma of his sweet mother's cooking, Kusuo's mouth water slightly as he approached the table. His face remained stoic, unchanging until he spotted a package of coffee jelly sitting unsuspectingly on the counter. Poor coffee jelly, it would never seem him coming.

After practically inhaling his breakfast, Saiki all but flew- no, he did fly, over to the aforementioned counter and snatched himself a coffee jelly.. and, being a little snake, he hid the other two from that package somewhere he knew his over-the-top father would never think to look unless he received help from Kusuke, What was the probability of that happening? _Knowing him, very high. He finds it amusing to mess with me, but yet again, he also enjoys messing with Dad..._

I believe this is where you would use the term, 'Speak of the Devil', because as Kusuo thoughts began to direct towards his father, said father came crashing down the staircase in a panic, pants halfway down his legs as he jumped and bounced around, trying to get them on, while also glancing frequently at his wristwatch as the minutes ticked on. Dad's work started much earlier than school, so he should be gone by now, however, he is here. That can only mean...

"Kusuo you have to help I'm going to be late!" Kuniharu begged, finally getting his clothing up and strapping on a belt. _You're already late._ Saiki replied via telepathy, the way he usually spoke to others.

"I know! Will you please teleport me to the roof; I'm going to get slapped double today, it's already so late in the day!" His father continued to prance around frantically. Kusuo noticed a few thoughts that arose in the elder male's mind and pressed those ideas. _Coffee Jelly?_ He requested, looking at his father questioningly. Kuniharu sighed, sweatdropping at how easily he could bribe his son with his favored treat. "Yes yes, I give you a six pack! Just please take me-" _We are here."_

Kuniharu looked around in only a mild shock, seeing as this wasn't the first time he had been through this, before clearing his throat and attempting to be formal with Kusuo. "Thank you, son, now, I have some work to do.." He spun on his heel and strode towards the rooftop door before a hand touched his shoulder, locking him in place. _You will get me that coffee jelly, correct?_ "O-of course! Men don't go back on their words after all."

After a few seconds of enduring a calculating stare, Saiki backed off his father and nodded in a silent agreement, and teleported back to his bedroom. With a quick glance sent at the alarm clock sitting on top of the psychic's bedside table, he realized that it was almost the time where he usually took off for school. _No doubt Kaidou and Nendo are waiting just outside my house._ Kusuo mentally groaned, confirming his suspicions as he used his clairvoyance and saw the two leaning against his gate, _I can't avoid them now.._

* * *

"What's up, Buddy?" Nendo greeted, using that annoying term to identify Saiki. Kaidou pivoted on his heel to turn and face him at the mention of his name, a smirk spreading across his face. "Saiki, do you sense darkness about?" The immature white-haired teen let out a small hum, trying to seem eerie, and ultimately failing. Kusuo opted to ignore the former and indulge the smaller male. _Chuunibyou._ "What?! What's gotten into you Saiki, you never call me that! Ah- it must be the dark reunion; they have a hold of you!" Kaidou ranted on and on, occasionally grasping Kusuo's shoulders and shaking for emphasis. _That was a mistake._ Saiki thought in annoyance, though he had put himself into this mess.

Nendo laughed heartily and put a hand on the white-haired male's shoulder. "What's this Dark Reunion you keep going on about Runt?"

Saiki mentally facepalmed. _Don't do it._

"What? You mean you haven't heard of the Dark Reunion?! Well, lend me your ear, comrade, and I shall recount their tail! It all began-" Shun rambled on and on about this fantasy legion he had created, speaking as though it was from ancient times, while Nendo stared dumbly. Saiki sighed and tuned them out, listening instead to the thoughts of a thousand or so people racing through his mind.

The two nuisances became background noise, beginning to bicker back and forth for the duration of the walk. It wasn't as if this was Saiki's first time dealing with the two pests, but it really did get annoying after a while, and when he saw the school gates up ahead, Kusuo almost smiled in relief. _Almost._

That strange urge was erased instantaneously when an all too familiar crowd of 'oofu' and 'oh wow' began to move towards them. _Damn it all._

He almost didn't want to turn around, but he could hear their voices coming closer and closer, so he gave in and turned to face the 'angelic light' that was Teruhashi. The blue-haired beauty was walking steadily through her fandom, taking the time to comment on everyone's looks and greet those who greeted her. She seemed so perfect, of course, Saiki knew more than anyone that this ideology was **false**.

To avoid another troubling nuisance, Saiki quickly dove behind a bush. At the same time, Teruhashi had emerged from the large gathering around her, confused and a bit upset. "Oh- I thought Saiki would be here..." She mumbled under her breath, before turning back around with a brand new, glittering smile that made men and women alike swoon.

 _Poor Nendo and Kaidou, they didn't get to say hi. How cold Teruhashi._ Kusuo thought blatantly, dark indigo irises staring pointedly at the two students as they attempted to push their way through the crowd. Of course, as expected, their combined efforts were fruitless.

Saiki shook his head slightly, clearing himself of such tedious distractions. He needed to get to class without being spotted by his 'friends'.

...Which was a rather easy feat, considering that he is a psychic and all.

In no time the PSI-user teleported himself to the upstairs bathrooms and quickly sped the rest of the way to class, glad to be early enough to evade even Hairo, who usually arrived pretty early. If he had, Saiki didn't want to imagine the things he'd get stuck doing because of that imbecile; he shivered from the thought alone.

 _Alright, let's get this over with._ Saiki told himself, looking forward to returning home and watching the newest episode to his anime series... and wearing this ring was a serious pain in the ass.

As the rest of the students filed into the classroom, along with a few of the people he had fortunately maneuvered past earlier, class began like any other day for the psychic teen.

It wasn't until after school that something changed.

* * *

"You have a test on Units' four through five tomorrow, so be sure to study the notes we took in class." The homeroom teacher reminded the students as she and the teenagers all began to pack up their supplies. Chatter bounced around the room about various topics, (food, movies, the mall, anime, etc.,) as Saiki swiftly made a bee-line for the exit. He, unfortunately, had a few too many run-ins with his _favorite_ people throughout the duration of school, which had put quite the damper on his mood. All Kusuo wanted to do was watch his anime, and to do that meant that he had to leave quickly.

Teruhashi was swarmed with her fan club members' as soon as she made her presence known, which wasn't that hard to do.

Nendo had that stupid scarf and haircut from that one episode Saiki didn't bother to recall, resulting in a few fangirls of his own, however short-lived they may be.

Haido had after-school activities that filled his schedule to the very brim. All 32 hours.

Kuboyasu was attempting to hide from a gang that continuously tried to reach out to him. _They must've been pals way back when._

Now all he had to do was watch for that chuunibyou and he could return home unhindered!

 _Haha, nooo._

As soon as he turned the corner, a slight upturn of his lips as he moved towards his paradise, Kaidou was there. The platinum blonde male stared very determinedly into Saiki's eyes and grabbed the psychic's wrist quickly. "We need to talk." He whispered, looking up and down the halls whilst dragging Kusuo behind him.

If it wasn't for this wretched (life-saving) ring he had on his finger, Saiki would've known in an instant what was up with Shun, however, he couldn't risk taking the jewelry off. It was probably another Dark Reunion scheme he had deluded himself into believing; that took some other level of skill.

These were the thoughts running through Saiki's head when Kaidou dropped that bombshell not two minutes later, having pulled the pair into an unoccupied restroom and locking the door tight.

"You're a psychic, right?"

 _Damn._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! 3**


End file.
